puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
André Toulon
Andre Toulon is the namesake for the film series Puppet Master. Two different origins are given for his discovery of the secret of life. The first is given in Puppet Master II , which is reinforced in Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge . In 2, he his shown to be a popular French Puppeteer, putting on an adaptation of Faust. (It is worth mentioning that the Mephisto Puppet seems to have the exact same face the puppet Blade has.) An Egyptian man then sets fire to the stage, apparently using his mind, and the play is ruined. Later, the Egyptian confronts Toulon and his wife Elsa, telling them that he knows the ancient secret of life. He proves this by showing the two of them a goblin-like puppet which moves of it's own accord. He teaches Toulon the Method, which the puppeteer uses to bring his creations to life, making him even more popular with the crowds. He is portrayed by William Hickey (Puppet Master), Steve Welles (Puppet Master II), Guy Rolfe (Puppet Master III, 4, 5, and Retro), and Greg Sestero (Retro). The second origin is given in Retro Puppet Master , in which a very young Toulon comes across a dying Egyptian wizard, whom he saves from a pair of demons. The demons were sent by the evil god Sutehk to kill the wizard, as he had stolen the secret of life. Before dying of his wounds, he tells the young Toulon the secret, in the hope that some good would come from it. Toulon uses it to bring his puppets to life and destroy the demons. This account, however, is never reinforced in another film, and many fans do not consider it canon. Toulon is first seen in the original Puppet Master , staying at the Bodega Bay Inn. He is shown to be hiding from Nazi agents there, and also shows a very deep affection for his puppets. He hides them as the Nazis break into his room, then shoots himself to prevent them from ever gaining the secret of life. Toulon returns in Puppet Master 2, brought back from the dead by his puppets who reanimate him in the same way that he has animated them. He attempts to make himself a new body, but needs massive amounts of the animation serum to do it. To make the serum, he needs various pieces of people, so he sets his puppets off to murder a few. At some point he falls for a girl staying at the inn, believing her to be the reincarnation of his long dead wife Elsa (Puppet Master 3 seems to contradict this, as Elsa's soul is inside of the Leech Woman puppet). At the end, he betrays his loyal puppets in favor of the girl. Dismayed and enraged, the puppets turn on him, killing him. Puppet Master 3: Toulon's Revenge serves as a prequel to the series, and recounts Toulon's encounter and subsequent battle with the Nazis, as well as the origin of Blade and Leech Woman. He appears breifly in Puppet Master 4 and 5 , as a ghost of sorts, aiding the new Puppet Master Rick Meyers in defeating the demon lord Sutehk. His soul is also inside of the puppet Decapitron . Category:Characters